ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cryptids
The Cryptids is an American animated series that aired on Cartoon Network since November 30, 2013. Info 5 Cryptids named Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra go on various adventures while a mad scientist named Dr. Turbo and his pet Bald Eagle, Angel, try to kidnap/destroy the cryptids. Cast *Bruce Willis as Bigfoot; Red (Alien's Brother) *Keith Ferguson as Alien *Wanda Sykes as Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Drake Bell as Mothman *Eddie Murphy as Chupacabra *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Turbo *Dan Povenmire as Angel the Bald Eagle *TBA as Lake Champlain Monster (Champ) *Billy Crystal as Lake Okanagan Monster (Ogopogo) *T.J. Miller as Yeti *Carlos Alazraqui as Albino Bigfoot *Bill Fagerbakke as Jersey Devil; Slob; Canvey Island Monster *Sam Elliott as Kasai Rex *Anna Paquin as Arica Monster *Frances McDormand as Mokele-Mbembe *Tara Strong as Flatwoods Monster; Layla the Hawk; Blue *Dee Bradley Baker as Were Alien; Lizard Man *Clancy Brown as Deathstar *Tim Blaney as The Easter Bunny *Josh Gad as Nightcrawler *TBA as Tressie *TBA as Jimmy the Jersey Devil *TBA as Papyrus the Bigfoot *TBA as Stone (Papyrus's son) *TBA as Charles the Chupacabra *Dustin Hoffman as Canvey Island Chieftain; Mothgar *TBA as Dr. Sal *Jeffrey Wright as Bigfoot's Dad *Larry Kenney as Lyngbakr (King Lyng) *Scarlett Johansson as Betsy the Blue Alien *Charlie Day as Puerto Rican Chupacabra *A.J. Buckley as Big Bad Wolf *Dave Boat as Hunter #1 *Angelina Jolie as Hunter #2 *Kevin Michael Richardson as Hunter #3; Bear Lake Monster *Noël Wells as Thunderbird *Kari Wahlgren as Ashley the Purple Alien *Kevin Hart as Loveland Frog *TBA as Kappa *TBA as Golden Bigfoot *Tom Kenny as Dover Demon *Alex Garfin as Mandy *Steve Oedekerk as Burrunjor *TBA as Skunk Ape *Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Syllektis *Gary Anthony Williams as Hottou-Ingusu the Dark Dragon *Grey DeLisle as Kireina the Lime Alien Episodes List of The Cryptids episodes Reception Critical Reception This show has received generally positive reviews "Cannock Chase" Controversey Trivia *Most episodes are TV-Y7, but some episodes are TV-PG *The Cryptids has a console game called The Cryptids: The Game *The Cryptids' setting is in the Pacific Northwest. *The Cryptids is having a movie set to be released in November 30, 2025 called The Cryptids: The Movie Gallery The Cryptids Logo.png|The Logo TV-Y7.png|What Most Episodes of The Cryptids are rated TV-PG.png|What Some Episodes of The Cryptids are rated. Episode 9 scene.png|"Opinions are like buttholes! We all have them, and they all stink!" (One of the scenes from "Camping") Paedophobia.png|The title card of a season 6 episode, "Paedophobia" Tick-O-Nitis.png|The title card of a season 2 episode, "Tick-O-Nitis" Alan, Andrew, and Anthony.png|Alan, Andrew, and Anthony from "You Came In The Wrong Neighborhood, Scums!" Nessie vs The Hurricane Title Card.png|The title card of season 7 episode, "Nessie vs The Hurricane" Doggy Kingdom Title Card.png|The title card of season 6 episode, "Doggy Kingdom" Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Cartoons Category:The Cryptids Category:2013 Category:2022 Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Mystery Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Traditional animated